Ghor (Metroid)
.]] '''Ghor' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Metroid'' franchise who debuted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. He is voiced by veteran actor Edwin Neal. Characteristics Ghor is a veteran of the liberation war of Wotan VII. During the war, Ghor was heavily injured, and was forced to modify much of his body with state-of-the-art cybernetic replacements. As a result, only 6% of his original body remains. However, Ghor still has personality, and is known for his empathy, compassion, and sense of humor. He is also gentle and intelligent, though a GF lore scan indicates that he's not "the most skilled of fighters." He helps the weak, poor, and troubled by working as a bounty hunter for free or by giving bounty money he earned to the victims of his targets. Ghor also has a large armorsuit which doubles as a gunship and provides him with strong armaments, making him formidable in combat. Merging with his suit causes his personality to dramatically change, making him aggressive and violent. Ghor works very well with anything mechanical, causing him to be often hired for missions requiring computer infiltration or manipulation. However, without his armor, he appears to be fairly weak, as Samus is easily able to fend him off with a few shots when he confronts her in the chamber beneath the Aurora Unit in Skytown. Aiding the Galactic Federation Ghor, along with Rundas, Gandrayda, and Samus Aran, is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Ghor helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. He then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base. On the planet, he fights the various Space Pirates and defeats a Berserker Knight when Samus meets him on the planet. He tells Samus how to fix one of the planet's broken generators while he continues battling Space Pirates. However, it is noticed that, if you scanned the first Berserker Lord then quickly bring up the info on what Ghor is battling (by scanning), the game will give information on a Berserker Lord even though it is a Knight. Once the four bounty hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Ghor awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at him, his body is now self-producing Phazon though with no negative effects. The Federation gives him a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send him to the planet Elysia to give the Aurora Unit on the planet a vaccine to cure it of Phazon corruption. However, he is unable to successfully control the Phazon inside his body and becomes corrupted by it. Corruption Samus is sent to Elysia's floating city, SkyTown, to find out why contact was lost with Ghor and to vaccinate AU 217. When she lands in SkyTown, she finds his face being displayed on various computers and eventually finds his armorsuit being repaired by Repair Drones. Samus finds the AU, and is required to enter a maintenance tunnel to access the port to input the vaccine. After she does, she is confronted by Ghor, who uses his Plasma Cannon to destroy vital circuitry that connects the Aurora unit to the Skytown network. Aurora Unit 217 then tasks Samus with retrieving Ghor's Plasma Cannon to repair the circuitry. Samus's gunship then sends her a transmission stating that an unknown entity is attacking the hull of her ship. Once Samus arrives to stop Ghor from destroying her gunship, he tells her that she is "just in time", and then deals a vicious blow to Samus's ship. After a vicious battle, Samus defeats Ghor. His mech folds in upon itself, leaving Ghor floating in the air. His body trembles and he seems to gasp as Dark Samus absorbs the Phazon in his body, consuming him completely despite Samus's efforts to stop her by firing at Dark Samus's ghost-like form. On wings of darkness, Dark Samus swoops over the landing pad, leaving behind only Ghor's Plasma Beam. Trivia *When you meet Ghor before you repair the Aurora Unit in Sky Town, he says, "The network's been severed. You have no chance of destroying the Seed, unless you restore the Aurora Unit." When he says the part, "unless you restore the Aurora Unit", his voice seems a bit more gentle than before. This can either be that the game gives you natural information on what to do next, or that his good side came through for one last time and told Samus the best thing to do in order to return Sky Town the way it was (most likely the latter, as Aurora Unit 217 was going to tell you how to fix him anyway). *Also, the door he uses to escape from Samus in this scene opens when he snaps his fingers, and is not opened even when the AU regains control of Skytown. Category:Metroid characters Category:Intelligent Systems characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Robot superheroes Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional war veterans Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional characters with powered armor Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:2007 introductions